


夜袭

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *大约在结局一年后（？）游了交往设定*睡奸





	夜袭

.  
鸿上了见不是安分睡觉的人，这点从他们第一次同房而卧起，藤木游作就发现了。  
当时是凌晨迷迷糊糊醒来，恋人缩在自己的怀里，被子也没盖好。游作忍着困意伸手捞被子，却摸到一大片光裸的肌肤，他甚至没意识到这是了见的后背，还来回摸了好几下，把被子重新盖好之后，便再次入睡。到了早上，游作先醒来，想起昨天入手的美妙手感，神使鬼差地撩开被子看进去，了见把睡衣都搓到胸口以上，前露乳首后露背，再往下连睡裤都穿不正经，还露了一大截内裤。  
这基本上就是常态，了见不管是穿睡衣睡裤还是睡袍，到了后半夜肯定会把肚皮和胸部露出来，然后滑溜溜地蹭上游作的手臂或者滚进他怀里。到第二天醒来，了见还会先摸一摸小腹然后再打着哈欠把衣服从胸部上面拉下来，俨然已经习惯的样子。但是游作还不太能适应这样香艳的画面，常常半夜醒来会把恋人的衣服理清楚再睡下去，但是第二天早上却仍是看到了见软软的乳首蹭在自己手臂上、或者干脆睁开眼就看到那一对稍有肌肉的胸部就贴在自己脸旁边，张嘴就能含住乳首的距离。  
鸿上解释说是因为自己不常穿睡衣，之前一个人睡觉的时候都是只穿一条内裤或者干脆完全裸睡，所以不太能够适应睡衣的体感，梦中会想要摆脱衣料的束缚。  
而藤木游作正处于身体发育又日天日地的十七岁，就是对着revolver那被衣服完全覆盖的身体也可以兴奋起来的年纪，更别提面对了见光滑漂亮的胴体，所以他很委婉地表示了最好还是穿着衣服睡觉。  
但因睡不安分而撩起的睡衣着实是一个很大的诱惑，有几次游作半梦半醒间用手把他衣服扯好，还会不小心碰到乳首之类的，鸿上就靠着他耳边哼哼嗯啊的，实为色情。后来游作发现恋人睡得很沉，就大着胆子在帮他穿好衣服之后，轻轻捏几下胸部，或者干脆揉着玩到自己再次睡着。反正鸿上不仅不会醒，还会低声闷哼把胸部贴进游作的手中。  
如此发展下去，游作半夜欺负男朋友也几乎成常态了。若是日子往前倒一年，他可无法想象今后会有和汉诺的领导同床而眠的机会，现今心上人到手，他的占有欲却愈发增强。偶尔噩梦惊醒，便紧紧抱着怀中人，小心翼翼地用唇舌或是指尖汲取鸿上的气息。  
只要动作不太大，鸿上基本都不会醒，哪怕游作直接吻上去，他也只是无意识地配合着而已，完全没有醒来的迹象。也可能是因为这些年来为汉诺的事业操劳，鸿上了见的睡觉时间不需要很多，但是入睡以后往往会睡得很沉。尽管他动来动去——从自己的被窝挪到游作的被窝，再把两个人的被子都踢掉，还将自己的睡衣撩开，然后粘在游作身上——却丝毫不会醒。往往醒来的只有游作，他凭着直觉摸索着被子和鸿上的睡衣，到后来基本上就闭着眼睛盖被子再捏几下鸿上的乳头，算是夜晚给他盖被子的报酬。  
通常来说，游作半夜捏他乳头或者软软的阴茎都是出于捏着好玩或者助眠的心态，摸几下就睡着了，没几次正经做下去的。一是因为他自己都半梦半醒的，二是因为第二天要上学，不适合瞎折腾，当然后者才是主要原因。  
不过任凭谁夜夜这样抱着美人的都难免有其他的想法，比如游作有几次在课堂上走神，就会不由自主想到鸿上睡着时露出的毫无防备又色情的姿态。他眼睛盯着屏幕上的各种公式，心里却忍不住想，什么时候试试看在鸿上睡着的时候对他做些不一样的事情。做到什么程度他会醒呢？是手指放进嘴里？还是其他的东西放进嘴里？游作认真思考一节课，觉得直接口交有些危险，毕竟鸿上睡着的时候可不知道那东西是不能咬的，还是先从手指试起比较保险。  
既然想了第一次，自然就会有第二次乃至无数次，他甚至在课堂上偷偷用终端查找睡奸的相关资料，这样准备了接近一周，游作决定在这周末实行他的小计划。为了防止睡过头，高中生还偷偷定了半夜的闹钟放在手边，事实上这个并没有派上用场，他比闹铃早了二十分钟醒来。  
游作轻手轻脚关了手机闹铃，而后把挂在自己身上的半裸男友拉开。鸿上了见睡得沉，甚至连轻哼都没有，由他动手动脚。  
本着循序渐进的科学精神，游作只是先捏着他的乳头，在听到鸿上发出小小声的爽到的声音之后，才将两根手指探入他嘴中。几乎没怎么用力，鸿上就乖乖打开牙关欢迎手指进入，仍由游作搅动，生得唾液分泌也尽数自觉吞下。等游作抽出手指，他的嘴没有立刻合上，微启着一点缝隙，就好像在邀请那样。于是高中生在旁边毫不犹豫地再将手指放进去，三指并拢模仿生殖器的抽插，没想到了见虽未醒却放松了喉咙，让手指深入，又伸长舌头色色地舔着指根。  
高中生哪里经得住这种场面，没玩几下就勃起了，于是把手指退出来，握着硬起的阴茎放他嘴边。鸿上可能在梦里感知到了什么，便稍微侧过头，伸着舌对他的龟头舔了一下，然后像品尝美味一样轻轻咂嘴。游作用手指将他的嘴掰开，以防万一还将手指垫在他的后槽牙上，而后将阳具慢慢地推进去。  
他的嘴里很热，温暖又潮湿，带着绝美的湿漉感，紧紧地包裹着入侵者，那个嘴就好像有魔力一样。平时也不是没有口交过，只是这时候，幽暗的光线与未醒的恋人，偷偷做坏事的刺激加速了游作的快感，再加之鸿上了见半睡半醒的发出的浅浅呻吟，一切都让高中生更加兴奋。他的阳具完全勃起了，硬硬地插在恋人的口中，撑得连唾液都溢出来。游作不得不暂定自己的睡奸行为，去抽了几张纸巾，又把那个买回来还没用过几次的跳蛋拿来。他将跳蛋固定在了见尚还疲软的阳具上，然后开启最小一档，但是鸿上还是露出了困扰的表情。  
他的眉毛蹙着，从喉咙里发出闷闷的声音，既快乐又被这突如其来的快感刺激得迷茫。游作一边揉他的胸部，一边仔细观察恋人的表情逐渐放松下来，却丝毫没有转醒的迹象。  
高中生再次跨坐到他的肩上，擦去他嘴角溢出的津液，就着那湿湿滑滑的唇，把自己的阴茎往里面顶。了见似是有感知，连喉咙也放松下来，阴茎直直地撞到深处，涨得他难受地皱眉。于是游作退出了些许，改为浅浅地抽插。  
那温暖的口是如此的绝妙，每一次的插入和抽出都令他欲罢不能，天底下怎么会有这种圣地？引得少年人在其中迷失了方向，那柔软的舌和不断收拢起的喉，还有闭上却颤抖的睫毛，都充满了神圣的美感与极致的情意。平常表现得清心寡欲的人这时候无自觉地吞下他龟头溢出的体液，甚至连唇也自动地覆上他的茎身，本能地吸着阴茎。  
应该要醒了吧？应该要退出吧？藤木游作混乱地想到，但是舒爽的快乐却让他难以自持，哪怕只是暂停数秒也难以忍耐。  
……如果射在他口里，射进他的食道里，鸿上了见会醒吗？还是在睡梦中自觉吞下他的精液。这真是邪恶却又令人欲罢不能的念头，一旦有了这种想法，就像是疯狂生长的野草那般，难以再摈除。于是游作的雄根又在他的口腔里搅动，好几次深喉的时候，甚至阴毛都快要碰在鸿上的嘴边。但后者宛如睡美人一样地安稳，偶尔发出一点点哼声，游作再满怀歉意地替他擦去嘴边的唾液。借着昏暗的光线也能看清泛满了水光的磨红的唇与湿乎乎的在其间进出的阳具。  
这幅光景印在视网膜上实在是有些冲击过大了，本身的色情意味被游作心里对鸿上的偏爱所催化加剧，激得高中生头晕脑胀。  
如果射进去的话，他一定会醒来吧？尽管此前他们做爱从来没有口爆过，但是此刻，游作却想在他的口腔内中出，看他用唇舌彻底接受自己的种，来不及吞下的精液从他嘴角漏出来。这份想法驱使着他在鸿上的口中加速，甚至像在用飞机杯一样顶他，雄根毫不留情地撑开他的喉部，惹得鸿上了见一阵呻吟。  
他该醒了。  
最后的片刻，游作紧盯着鸿上的五官，直至爆发的那瞬间，他和刚刚醒来满眼茫然的鸿上对着了眼神。精液冲进鸿上的食道，他的确如游作所愿自觉地吞下了精液。了见显然是在吞下那些种子之后才清醒过来、意识到自己吞下的是什么、进而明白方才顶着自己食道的那根是男朋友的性器。  
鸿上的脸上腾起一层薄薄的绯色，他用手背挡着脸，但是游作看清楚了他的舌尖飞快勾走嘴角残留的精液。然后他伸手把跨坐在自己身上的高中生拨开，紧接着不轻不重地往他肩膀上踹了一脚，“我要漱口。”游作握着他往自己身上挑衅的脚，端着脚踝浅咬了一口才慢慢晃去厨房拿水和一次性纸杯。  
等他端水回卧室的时候，鸿上把另一只壁灯也开了，稍亮的光线衬着白花花的裸体——他脱得只剩丁字裤坐在床边睨了游作一眼，手上抓着已经停止作响的跳蛋。  
游作感觉有点难为情，就只是被了见看了一眼而已，胯下的兄弟顿时又兴奋了，在睡裤里支起个小帐篷。他把水端过去的时候，了见就似笑非笑地看着那物，连漱口的时候目光也紧紧盯着，看得游作又兴奋又害羞，连之前想好的说辞都忘记讲，直愣愣地杵在旁边，注视着鸿上漱口完毕再饮下些许净水。喝水时分发出的咽声让他想起不久前鸿上吞精的模样，一下子脸更红了。  
鸿上把两个杯子递给他，游作慌忙把东西接了离开房间，过了一会进来的时候倒是没那么害羞了。  
“游作，”鸿上半靠在床上，张着腿，似是在拿手指拨弄后穴，挂着笑意说道，“我口得舒服吗？”  
“很舒服，”游作站在床边脱了睡衣睡裤，然后蹭到他身边接吻，吻了一口才很没底气地道歉。但是话没说完就被鸿上拿舌头堵回去了，在接吻纠缠的间隙，他顺着对方的手摸下去，握着鸿上的手指插穴。  
鸿上停下接吻喘气，拿眼神威慑他，“怎么样？睡奸好玩吗、我下次也要这样对你……射得你满口都是精子，再把你当做按摩棒用。”  
游作不答话，只是把自己的手指也加进去，三指在软穴里扩张。了见被他弄得也爽了，扯着丁字裤的边缘把勃起的阳具放出来，充血的肉棒已经稍微从马眼中溢出些前列腺液了，于是游作便换了个姿势，俯下身子含着它。舌面与口腔上壁紧紧地包裹着男根，一点点地慢慢滑进去，与此同时他的指也慢慢地按着了见的手指，一同在前列腺附近磨蹭。  
他先拿唾液把这肉棒摸均匀了，就像是往面包上摸蜂蜜一样仔细又温柔，舌尖还去翻弄鸿上的包皮，刺激得他荤话和求饶的话都混杂了鼻音。游作从龟头开始舔弄，一直到根部，鼻子都完全碰到鸿上颜色寡淡的阴毛，再从根部沿着沟壑往上舔，配合着啜吸，总之鸿上教授他的技巧都一并用着，没教过的技巧也应用起来。舌面又热又糙地磨着细嫩的龟头，甚至还故意扫过马眼。  
鸿上空出来的手便自然伸进他发丛里，扣着他的后脑勺想让他含住。但是游作不仅没有顺他的意，甚至还握着他的手腕，嘴上温柔地吻着雄物，肏他穴的那只手却进攻猛烈地直撞好球带。爽得鸿上都难以把持地挺腰想插他的嘴，却不慎把阴茎撞在游作的脸上，留下一道湿漉漉的色情水痕。  
实在是太欺负人了，他搭在对方肩上的腿随着快感而越来越拢起，几乎已经快贴上的游作的耳侧。并且因后穴的满足感而泪水横溢，扭腰在游作手中蹭来蹭去，一片朦胧的水光中，他都看不清游作的动作，直至阴茎上传来强烈的吮吸感才让鸿上明白自己的男根正被人含着。  
游作故意先突然给了他一个深喉，而后将阳具推出口腔，只拿嘴唇去轻轻吸他的马眼。然后又含起来，模仿性交一样让阳具在自己的口中进出，时快时慢，时而坏心地吸上一口。而另一边，他的手指也没闲着，尽职尽责地操着鸿上的后穴。别说是平日里的真枪实弹，就连着与阴茎相比较而言细短的指，也可以操得鸿上小腹紧缩，呻吟不断。  
在深喉时候，鸿上稀稀疏疏的阴毛撞得他满鼻腔都是雄性气息，搞得游作十分想拿自己硬邦邦的阳具捅进他可爱又会夹的后穴里。鸿上放在他肩膀上的腿动了一下，游作没在意，但紧接着，就感受到自己的阳具上传来试探性的按压。鸿上形状优美的足正试探在他内裤上，不轻不重的踩他。同时，另一只脚也从他肩膀上挪下来，配合着给男根制造断断续续的快感。这是游作第一次足交，比起下面的爽感，他更想知道恋人是学了多少这种东西。  
鸿上的两只脚夹着他的阴茎玩，分泌出的液体打湿了内裤让他的玩弄更加容易。游作被讨好得加倍卖力地去吸他阴茎，故意含着整根做吞咽动作，然后手指像打桩机一样浅进浅出，对准了敏感点操。头也不晃动了，只是放松了喉，任由鸿上被操得频频撞进来。  
他的恋人此刻没多少余韵了，低沉嗓音说荤话，阴茎押着游作的舌顶来顶去，嘴里乱说着什么要射了，好爽之类的。他想要伸手拉开游作的头，但是游作却含得更深，将柱身完全含住，仍他在又深又紧的地方爆发。精液甚至从游作的嘴里溢出来，但是他推开了了见递去的纸巾，而是完全吞下了浊液。连同茎身上的残留与马眼的几滴也一并舔干净了。  
“礼尚往来。”  
抬眼看去，鸿上的眼角发红，脸上一副事后的餍足感，嘴里低低地喘气。于是游作握住他的脚，夹紧自己的阴茎撸起来。他撸了几下，干脆把已经湿了的内裤拉下，颜色偏暗、形状又可怖的雄根在白白净净的足中顶弄。  
这样子亵渎汉诺的领导的双足，不论是从视觉上还是心理上都叫他产生极大的满足感。  
鸿上因为不常出门，一双足又瘦又白，连脚底的茧都很薄，看得让人心生怜爱。偏偏这双足正被他握在手中，当作性交的工具来顶弄摩擦，弄得湿漉漉的。他握得稍微用力的地方甚至留下一道发红的指痕，就像是地权证上的戳印，或者是宣示领地权的旗帜。他看得更加兴奋起来，顶得卖力，最后直接射在了鸿上的脚上。那精液与磨红的皮肤看起来都可怜兮兮的却又十分色情，浊液从指缝中留下，被他拿纸巾擦去。  
鸿上把他手里的一团纸巾丢进床边垃圾桶，然后伸手抱着他接吻，舌头认真地在他嘴里搜刮着，共享他自己的精液的味道，他在分开的时候评价道，“我的比你甜一些。”  
“辛苦你了，”游作捞过他的双腿放到身侧，就着这种正面相对的姿势抱起他往浴室里走，两人软软的阴茎碰到一起。鸿上似是很迷恋这种味道，再去吻他时，贪得几乎要将他舌头也吞下。  
最后鸿上了见砸着嘴唇在他耳边低声道，“下次就是我夜袭你…把你当按摩棒，要么不让你射，要么榨干你，让你第二天连作业都写不了，高速决斗的时候连腰也发软！”  
游作面对他的威胁毫无惧色，笑答，我等着你。

.  
半个月后，游作刚刚结束了期末考，又碰上班级聚会，被迫在KTV里留到深夜才得了一个空子抽身离开。鸿上了见已经睡了一觉，穿着一身的睡衣开车在楼下接他。饶是有车方便，到家的时候也近半夜，更别提洗漱完都快两点了。高中生也不是没有熬夜到这个时间点过，但是连着几天的复习与这夜的KTV的噪音和灯光让他深感疲惫，头还没沾枕头便哈欠连天，少倾便沉沉睡去。  
虽然藤木游作脑子很好，但是平常都没怎么听课，考前这几天的复习也算有点拼尽全力的意味，现在放松下来便睡得十分安稳。  
他还隐约做了一些梦，从音乐嘈杂的灯光四转的包间，到面带笑意的revolver。梦中的世界毫无逻辑，他看着revolver穿着类似于平常那身衣服的情趣装，甚至还握着他的手，引诱他去摸那从衣料边缘露出的半边奶头。他怔怔地盯着那对浅色的乳被搓红，才意识到对方在说话，震天动地的音响和乱动的灯光令人难以集中注意力，于是revolver干脆靠在他的耳边说话。  
“你已经毫无胜算了playmaker。”  
一撮红发丝从他的额前散下，挂在眼角，勾得那双黄金眸更诱人。  
游作只感觉自己浑身乏力，手落在身侧，任由revolver上下其手。先是把他领带给扯松了，又低头用齿解他衬衫的衣扣，然后把他的校服皱巴巴地抛在一旁，对着他的锁骨舔了几口。手上也没消停，戴着白色皮手套的指灵活地解开他的皮带，将他的阳具从内裤里解放出来。那骨节分明的素指好似很爱惜地抚弄他的茎身与卵蛋，按压他龟头的力度和平日里捏着卡牌的力度相比又少上几分，他细致地摸得游作完全硬起才消停。  
冷白色的手套被灯光晃得好像沾上了各种暧昧颜色，直到他把手拿到游作嘴边，他才意识到，那手套被自己阴茎稍微泌出的淫液弄湿了。湿了的地方的确透出些许肉色，诱惑得他想吻上去，但是revolver却抽回手，极其色情地往自己的手上倒了一捧润滑剂，透明液体泛着水光也莫名有些淫乱的意味。  
revolver在游作的注视中摸向自己的后穴，他今日穿的是后面有个爱心缺口的情趣内裤，无须脱下方得让手指入内。revolver还往自己的背后放了落地镜，这样游作既可以看清楚他的表情，又不会错过他自亵的绝色。  
KTV的灯光闪得很，还不停地换着角度打光，镜子里那尻穴夹紧素指的画面被光弄得模糊，但是手指浅抽复入却是清晰可见。伴随着他耳边的喘息，游作十分想自己抬手捏住他的臀肉，好让被挡住的外翻穴肉可以更清晰些，但是不仅是双手乏力，他全身都乏得很，只能看着revolver自亵后掰开屁股要往他阴茎上面坐。  
润滑油自他未彻底收拢的穴里滴出，像淋下佐料一样，流得游作不仅阳具湿滑，连校裤都湿成了几块深色。实在是太滑了，revolver对了好几次也没有成功进去，游作好想帮他掰开尻穴，或者自己握着阴茎，将龟头对准他自己拉开的穴口。  
但revolver毕竟是那个学什么都很快的汉诺领导，他失败了几次便换了方法，将游作的龟头夹在指间，另一手撑开自己的后穴，把肉棒慢慢地吃进去了。稍微进了一个头部之后，他便不再撑着自己的穴，而是一手借力地按在游作的腹肌上，一手握住他的雄根，借着重力往下沉。他们的身体无比契合，后穴很欢快地缠着肉柱让其深入，等坐到底的时候，那热紧的肉已经吸得游作几乎投降。  
revolver穿着长筒高跟靴踩着他身体两侧的皮沙发的面上，腿大大地开着，勃起的阳具从内裤上边钻出头，很青涩地往下淌水。白手套包裹的手搭在他的下腹上拨弄他没刮干净的新长出来的阴毛，这可不行，这是要拿卡牌的双手，怎可在他的私处摸了又摸、最后轻轻撑在他的腹肌上？游作又兴奋又爱惜地想制止他，却只得浑身乏力地看revolver起腰再坐下，缓缓地含着他的阴茎上下动起来。  
好色啊，游作可以看清楚他一边稍微裸露的乳头已经勃起，而另一边露出一半的奶头也是勃起的，形成一个绷紧的似半球又似扁柱的肉粒状，在空气里可怜兮兮地没人安抚。白色的紧身衣料子和大片肌肤相映成趣，让他在被服侍的快乐中看得更加沸腾，目光从下往上无形地辱过revolver的身体，再从上到下看过一遍，真当是人间绝景。  
他知道男朋友在家中坚持健身，腰力极好，便是这种承受者居上位的体式也可以轻松驾驭，上下扭腰的频率加快却毫无疲惫之意。但revolver下腹不断收缩的肌肉却逃不过游作的眼睛，那白皙的肉颤抖地收紧，搭配饱满发红的龟头和已经湿得一塌糊涂的内裤，可爱到令人断魂。在这般美色下投降入靡，也是情有可原。  
revolver看游作爽得丢魂的样子，便故意换了一个方法玩，他双手撑在身后，上半身向后挺。抬胯沉浮间，双腿朝着游作大开，那交合处是什么淫乱光景都被展示得一清二楚。勃起的雄根和不断吞吐他的软穴，媚红色一并染上去，连带着溢出的淫液也一并泛着水淋淋的粉色，从穴内离开些许的柱身水泽光漉，刹那又被馋穴吞了回去。纵使已经不是第一次做爱的游作都羞红了脸，revolver也自知这样太过放荡，又直起身子将那处稍隐起，上下扭腰做活塞运动，让龟头顶着穴肉左右磨着。  
他们都快要受不了了，鸿上按着他腹的手不自禁地用力，而游作的腹肌更是彻底紧绷着。高潮即将来临的时候，他甚至得了力，小幅度的抬臀去撞revolver的穴，刺激得对方惊呼连连，声音也沾上潮气。雄根在穴里抽插，双方都被磨得爽极，到最后几下的时候revolver也没什么力气了，趴在他身上，双手搂着他脖子，后腰兀自动着。穴肉毫无规律地收缩起来，吸得他无法忍耐，在插到最深处的时候被绞得射精。  
等revolver再度起身，把阳具从穴里退出的时候，游作才看清自己下腹上对方射的一滩精液，白液积在他腹肌的浅沟间，又从他腰侧流下去。revolver便脱下自己的手套替他擦去这洼淫水，擦完后又把自己额前的落发顺回去，然后很乖巧地附在他大腿根处，伸上了舌去清洁他湿乎乎的男根。  
这个梦好像逐渐清晰起来了，他看着revolver一手攀着他的身子，一手摸向后尻，把流出的精液用手背蹭去，还很珍惜似的夹紧了穴，射精后软软的阴茎随着他的颤抖而小幅度的晃动着。revolver并拢了大腿，于是他便只看见肌肉绷紧的臀，无法看见甩来甩去的阳具，倒是那圆润的会阴和囊袋可以从大腿的夹缝里瞧见一点。  
游作眨了眨眼睛，这画面逐渐褪色了，没有灯光杂乱的包间，周围只有一盏昏暗的壁灯；男朋友身上白色的情趣内衣也不知所踪，他光溜着身，耸起屁股，一丝不挂地像兽一样趴在游作大腿根处吸溜着软下的雄器，精液从那有些红肿的洞里缓缓流出；高中生低头看自己被拨乱的睡衣，根本没有所谓的校服……  
他终于从春梦里醒过来了。  
鸿上了见的手正准备擦去又一些流出来的精液，却被一个熟悉的触感捉住了手腕，紧接着一根手指毫不留情地插进穴里。他不想让精液弄脏被单，便努力绞紧了手指，生怕把种子漏出半滴。但是游作又加了一根指进去，凶恶地戳弄他的前列腺。  
耳边的声音一下有些模糊起来，鸿上被插得都快听不明白游作在说什么东西，嘴也不含阳具了，头无力地靠着他的雄根旁边，看着他阴茎开始半勃着抬头。  
“怎么夹得这样紧？不好好清理的话可不行。”  
“啊、不……不要在这里、嗯…！被单……浴室…唔唔嗯、快住手…”  
游作的手指坏心地捅了几下才恋恋不舍地拔出来，来不及拢上的穴又淌出一股精液，顺着他的腿就要滴下来。于是游作握着鸿上的手去擦那精液，把他的手都染上淫液才罢休。鸿上欲挣扎着去浴室，谁知没动几下精液又要流出来，高中生便顺势把他翻在床上，握着硬着的阳具朝穴内捅去，把之前射入的精液都用雄根堵住。他从后面抱住鸿上了见下床，阳具因走动而在穴里顶了几下，让了见喘得色情。  
“睡奸体验如何？”他把人抵在浴室的玻璃上，缓缓地挺腰操穴。了见没有正面答话，只是哼哼唧唧地吻他，和revolver完全不同的蓝色眼睛里满是游作的倒影，眸中的情意盛得将要溢出。  
他们也不再言语调情，只是一下一下地吻着，了见的双腿夹紧了他的腰，配合着这不疾不徐的媾和。虽然他没有真正和revolver做爱过，但是方才梦里的情景未免太真实了些，若是真的上revolver恐怕也差不多。他对自己男朋友的两个形象都喜欢，但是吃到嘴的只有这个朝夕相处的鸿上了见，当时那个与他针锋相对的红发宿敌至始至终也未对他表现亲近。毕竟这网络上无数的目光都盯着revolver，并不方便做什么出格之事。  
“你在走神。”了见直接咬着他的下嘴唇，“在想什么美人？还是想你的防火龙？”  
“在想你，”游作等他送了口，便低头啃他脖子，“刚刚梦见revolver。”  
他偏了偏头，把脖子从虎牙下逃离，“那也不行，现在我是鸿上了见……你再想他，怎么不直接滚去操他啊。”  
“不操他，我操你。”高中生低低地笑出声，又咬了一口锁骨才去捉他嘴。一时间浴室里只有抽插而起的粘腻水声与鸿上的鼻音，吻毕的间隙，他们都在喘气，气息交缠在一起，色得很。往日里锻炼身体的好处出来了，他虽然没像鸿上那样塑肌，但是多少打篮球还是有的，力气大得很。特别是这几个月不需要他拯救世界，于是游作也难得体验一下普通人的生活，错过的十七年正常生活终于给他尝了甜头。  
他们在浴室里折腾了半小时，清理加洗澡后，窗外的天都发白了，零零散散地几个星有气无力地亮在那边。鸿上确认二人今天都没有要紧的事后，便拉了遮光帘，倒床上睡了一个回笼觉。夜袭这种事情也就玩个新鲜，多来几次那真是累得够呛，鸿上把正在揉自己屁股的手拉到腰上，半威胁地在被窝里拍了那不老实的手一下。  
不过游作也困了，没怎么非礼他就昏睡过去。倒是鸿上了见热得睡不着，只得偷偷地掀了自己这边的被子，再把肚皮晾出来，少时起了睡意后，他便把自己有些发凉的腹部贴上了高中生热乎的手臂上，才逐渐入梦。

 

end


End file.
